In known electrolysers which operate at ambient temperature and pressure or at a temperature and a pressure greater than ambient temperature and pressure, it is observed that the operating characteristics fluctuate as a function of time. In particular, the voltage required for electrolysis fluctuates.
In a case where a basic electrolyte is used, such fluctuations result from the variation in structure of the electrodes and in particular of the cathode, these variations resulting from attack by said electrolyte, especially when electrolysis is carried out at a temperature higher than ambient temperature.
The present invention aims to mitigate the above-outlined drawback and relates to a cathode for a basic solution electrolyser.